Presently, users wishing to input text into a computer system typically do so via a keyboard. Whilst such interface systems are useful, they are relatively bulky, and lack the tactile nature of using a pen to record information on paper. Moreover, in many situations, paper used in conjunction with a pen is a more physically comfortable and convenient information input tool, due to its visual characteristics and its portability compared to computer keyboards and other computer interface devices. However, paper-based recording of information lacks many of the advantages of computer-based recording, such as searchability and compact archiving. Unlike keyboard input systems, pen and paper generally lack the ability to control computer software.